<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a View by nikkivfx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100880">What a View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx'>nikkivfx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Other, Voyeurism, naked reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from college for the holidays and give your new neighbor and accidental show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests are OPEN on tumblr! Username is 'nikkivfx'. Be my inspiration!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being home for the holidays was… different. Nothing like the sweet confines of your own four walls, back in your dorm room. Over the three years of being housed there, you had grown attached to it. That being said, you were not really looking forward to being home for a month. Yet, you could not deny the whimsical feeling of being back in your childhood bedroom. </p>
<p>Upon arriving home, you were informed that while you had been living on your own, a new family had moved into the two-family next door. Your room was situated on the side of the house, giving you a view of the side of their house, and a bit of their front yard. There was a room adjacent to yours, but you had not seen any signs of anyone inhabiting it yet.</p>
<p>Their name was Winchester. Since you came home, you had not yet been acquainted with them. Not as your family had. But you often caught yourself stealing glances of one of the sons next door. </p>
<p>“His name is Dean.” your mother whispered to you when she caught you ogling. Not that you really noticed she noticed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Isn’t he sexy?</em>
</p>
<p>Composed from the peeps of him you stole he had short, dirty blond hair that was usually spiked up, a large build, and <em>quite</em> the dashing smile. You took note of it when he threw one over his shoulder to something his brother said to him. His brother was young, but just as beautiful, albeit in a different way. Probably around seventeen. Dean must have been in his early twenties.</p>
<p><em>Just like you</em>, the voice in your head told you. You scolded them, told them to hush, but they went on, </p>
<p>
  <em>Come on, would it not be perfect?</em>
</p>
<p>Mentally, you shooed them away, even though it put a smirk on your face.. You had not left the house since you made it home, really taking the time to adjust. But today was a new day, and you felt prepared to discover what was new in the town. To start, you would take a shower and get dressed. You laid out a cute outfit on the bed, then headed to the bathroom. </p>
<p>While you showered, your mom found herself in your room. Immediately, she headed for your closed curtains. She was perpetually bothered by your apparent hatred of the sun. When you were not peeking through them to spy on your new neighbors, they were entirely shut.</p>
<p>“For the love of- Please open your curtains! Get some light in here, you’re like a vampire!” She would say to you, grumble about it for minutes, but you never changed your habit. She only did it to herself, what did it matter if you didn’t want light in your room? Honestly, her reiterating it to you over and over just made you detest the idea more and more. </p>
<p>She made a beeline for them and aggressively tugged them open, letting out a metaphorical breath of triumph and relief. The sunlight that filled your room made the air feel like a warm blanket. That wasn’t all, though. Mom took it upon herself to shimmy the sheets of your bed up to make it look presentable and sprayed some air freshener throughout the room. </p>
<p>You quickly detected the changed state of your room when you walked back in in nothing but your towel. Taking a hefty breath in, you let the warm rays and lovely scent fill your lungs. </p>
<p>
  <em>Alright, Mom. You win. This feels too damn good.</em>
</p>
<p>You peeled the towel from your body and let it fall to the floor. Realizing you did not get any underwear out, you turned around to the mirrored dresser to pick out something, exposing your ass to the window.</p>
<p>Too deep in bliss to feel the pair of pretty eyes on you.</p>
<p>Before you turned around again, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Not scrutinizing your appearance, just looking. During the daze you were in, you may have leaned a little closer to the mirror, getting on your tiptoes, unintentionally presenting your ass.</p>
<p>You broke yourself out of it. When you did, you noticed a distant figure over your shoulder. Your eyes focused more, and you realized they were standing in the window of the next house over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking hell, I hope they haven’t seen me yet.</em>
</p>
<p>But oh, they saw you. A lot of you, actually.</p>
<p>When you turned, you were greeted with mirthful eyes and a cheeky smile from across the way.</p>
<p>His eyes raked <em>down</em>. His tongue darted out, wetting his bottom lip, then catching it between his teeth. Your knees went weak. </p>
<p>Those eyes flashed back up to yours, and he sent you an appreciative grin. </p>
<p>After many stolen moments of watching him, he was watching you right back. </p>
<p>You could not seem to move under that stare. Frozen. That’s alright though, because he moved for both of you. He nodded, that smirk still on his face, and turned on his heel, walking through the door and shutting it behind him.</p>
<p>Closing the door, almost like he did not want anyone else to catch a peek of you. Almost like he was saying, <em>that’s more than alright, sweetheart. Take your time now.</em></p>
<p>You wondered what his voice sounded like.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Momentarily thinking your plans of taking on the world today were ruined, you snapped out of it. </p>
<p>“He’s just a guy. Why couldn’t you- just get dressed. Dress and leave.” You spoke out loud to nobody, trying to convince yourself that it was not the end of the world.<br/>

</p><p>Too flustered to even close the curtains, you got dressed and stealthily made it to your car with no one catching a glimpse of you. </p>
<p>You distracted yourself accordingly, visiting the new stores and plazas built while you were away. When you returned home, it was dark. And there was a message left for you.</p>
<p>“It’s from that Dean boy! He came over while you were gone and left that for you, I didn’t even know you knew each other! When did you meet him?”</p>
<p>“Did he… did he say anything? When he gave you this, I mean?” </p>
<p>“Well, he didn’t say much. He asked if my daughter was home, that this was for you and if I could please make sure you got it. He looked a little flushed, actually.”</p>
<p>That made you blush.</p>
<p>You snatched the note off the counter and dashed upstairs, mother up calling behind you.</p>
<p>“Tell me what it says, will you!”</p>
<p>Flicking the light on, you looked through the open curtains at the empty room across yours. The lights were off, and the coast was clear. Your giddiness made you unable to make it to the bed. You sat crisscrossed on the floor, next to it instead. Like a schoolgirl. Your fingers carefully peeled the note open. Inside, his handwriting was in all capitals, nicely legible. It could be described as manly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Neighbor,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I dont even know your name. Not yet anyway. Truth be told, I liked what I saw in the window. Id love to learn more about you on a date-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How about it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You know how to get my attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-	Dean</em>
</p>
<p>You subconsciously smiled.</p>
<p>Oh, yes. I do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>